Adventure Bae
by Terreri
Summary: Bolt and his loverboy, the Agent, are invited to Foggy Bottom to fog up the bottom. There, they meet the love of their lives. Dedicated to ANAKIN COOK.
1. Invitation

Bolt and the Agent were watching the clouds. The Agent had moved from Hollywood to West Virginia to be closer to Bolt, and the mountain mamas and the country roads. Every single day he would secretly come over and spank Bolt's juicy, plump, mysterious hind quarters. It filled him with such euphoria that sometimes he couldn't stop himself for hours on end. One of their favorite pass times in between intense porking sessions was laying on the grass and watching the clouds.

_Clouds_ meaning great brown hiney clouds, that is.

"Mine's shaped like a dead guy!"

"Mine's shaped like the last turd I left in the White House!"

"You mean the toilet?"

"The toilet _in_ the White House. Donny Trump is a huge fan of _Big A$$ Dumparoo_ and taking massive sewer clogging turdlets. Him and I love to sit in the Capitol Bathroom and clog the toilet drains. Good thing he has a ton of toilets to spare!"

"I hope we can have a date with Johnny Crapper together soon," Bolt whispered with a seductive wink. Just as the Agent was about to put on his spanking glove and slap Bolt's left bippy cheek 101 times exactly (one time for every kilogram his last dump weighed), a messenger pigeon arrived.

"Bolt! I have an important letter for you and the Agent! Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nah, I've never seen you a day in my life. Hey, what's that note?"

"Whomst emitted that toxic odor from their bowels? Good heavens, I can't breathe!" The pigeon soon collapsed and died from the horrid scent. "That's a big fat RIP to me!"

"Oh well!" Bolt exclaimed and snatched the letter.

_Dear Bolt and Bolt's Agent,_

_As the mayor of Foggy Bottom, Mayor Humdinger, it's my humble honor to invite you both (and any other gassy lassies you may know) to Foggy Bottom to add more fog to the bottom._

"We need to get to Foggy Bottom immediately! I didn't know a place with such a beautiful name existed!"

Thus, Bolt and the Agent ran into the house.

"Hey Pen-Meister, Elder, and Mittens! We were just invited to Foggy Bottom to add more fog to the bottom! We get to bring gassy lassies along with us, do y'all wanna come gather 'round the isle with us?" The Pen-Meister suddenly turned around and loudly declared, _"I ain't never pooted in my whole life!"_

The gang then loaded into the Station Wagon, otherwise known as the _Gas_ Station Wagon, because there's always a lot of gas in the wagon. Also they like to stop at all the gas stations, drink the gasoline, and then rip ass to see who can make the biggest fireball. This has gotten the gang banned from every gas station in the state, but the excuse they give every time is "why's it called a _gas_ station then"?

The Elder put in her favorite CD and the gang loudly broke into song.

_ On the road again _

_I just can't wait to get on the road again _

_The life I love is makin' music with my friends _

_And I can't wait to get on the road again _


	2. Warm Welcome

The gang sang their merry carol for 3 hours straight. They eventually passed a gas station they haven't been banned from.

"Should we stop here?" The Elder asked. Bolt and the Agent gave a resounding "YES!" So, they all stopped to get out. The Agent and Bolt both ran out of the (gas) station and wolfed down a big bowl of beans that was just sitting on a nearby table. The gang eventually gets back in the (gas) station wagon after being kicked out because the Pen-Meister and the Elder blasted a big butt bomb in the bathroom that set off the fire alarm. The fire department arrived and threw them back into their (gas) station wagon, and they were on their way once again. It didn't take long for the Agent and Bolt to fill the (gas) station wagon with natural gas from their ass rips.

"This reminds me of the time I was traveling with Oma and Pop-Pop filled the car with gas after eating baked beans for 8 hours," the Elder announced. Soon after, the gang started singing:

_ 'Cause we got a little convoy_

_Rockin' through the night._

_Yeah, we got a little convoy,_

_Ain't she a beautiful sight? _

_ Come on and join our convoy_

_Ain't nothin' gonna get in our way._

_We gonna roll this truckin' convoy_

_'Cross the U-S-A. _

_ Convoy! _

"Who's the other car in the convoy?" Mittens asked.

"The Invisible Boatmobile," the Elder answered.

While she was answering, the Agent let one fly, and the fartoot was so massive that it shook the (gas) station wagon, causing the Elder to lose control of the vehicle. The vehicle quickly crashed through the road barrier and the crew went plummeting into the deep blue sea.

"Another happy landing!"

Luckily for the dorks in the car, the car floated in the water because of the high amount of methane gas in the car. The group knew just what to do to pass the time, through song.

_ Here we sit like birds in the wilderness_

_Birds in the wilderness_

_Birds in the wilderness _

_ Here we sit like birds in the wilderness_

_waiting for our food. _

The crew went through the song 49 times before the PAW Patrol showed up, in the form of Chase, Zuma, and Ryder who I guess is also there. A buoy was thrown towards the group.

"Gwab on, y'cindew block." Zuma said.

"Sorry, I only speak Fartese."

"Lowd, you'we almost as useless as Useless."

"And you're almost as ugly as Putrid!"

Zuma gasped. "Take that back!"

"Lemme handle this, Lurch Lookalike." Chase called, pushing Zhu Zhu Pet-ma until the water.

"Ew, who took this giant dump in the lake?"

"Guilty as charged!" The Agent yelled.

"Now my face huwts!" Zuma whined.

"Yeah, it hurts me too." Bolt retorted. Chase rescued the cast of castaways from the lake, while Jimmy Neutron towed the car back to shore. On the shore, the PP and the Squad officially met.

"Yo, my name is Jimmy Neutron, but you can call me Ryder for short."

"My name is Elderly Pen-Meister, but you can call me Elder."

"My name is Young Pen-Meister, but you can call me Pen-Meister."

"My name is Mittens. Just Mittens. But you can call me Dumbo."

"I'm the Agent, and this is my eternal senpai Bolty Baby."

"Thanks for the lit info, my name is Chase, So You Can™, but you can call me Chase."

"They call me Zuma, by my weal name is Luwch. What bwings you to town?"

"We were invited by Mayor Humdinger to Foggy Bottom to add more fog to the bottom. Can someone tell us where it is from here?"

"Up your butt and around the corner," said Ryder, and then departed with Zuma.

"I'm gonna go get some more beans from the bean store," stated the Elder, the Pen-Meister, and Mittens in perfect harmony with each other. "Jinx! Y'all owe me a fart in a jar." The three then skipped merrily off to the store with the giant neon sign that read "Bean Store", and in lower _**TIMES NEW ROMAN**_ text below it, it said, "Bob's Bean Barrel Bargain". The Agent headed over to the car and opened the windows.

"We gotta let the car air out before we get back in it." Thick green gasses poured out of the doors and windows, polluting the air. Chase watched it with great interest for some time before speaking.

"I'm sorry about the ugly one."

"Yeah, he made my eyes bleed." Bolt commented.

"I don't like that dog's face." The Agent started. "It was course, and rough, and irritating. And its ugliness got everywhere." The Agent finished, before looking up. "Not like you. You're everything soft.. and smooth."

"Oh, why thank you." Chase responded. Just then, a pigeon swooped down from the heavens.

"Hey, dog. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nah, I've never seen you a day in my life." Bolt said.

"A-anyways, welcome to Adventure Bay, my Adventure Baes." Chase winked. The Agent and Bolt weren't sure if it was a joke or not, but they suddenly hoped that it wasn't. Bolt was just about to ask for confirmation when a deafening noise came from the bay.

"Avast me hearties!" The figure yelled.

"What the butt is happening?" Bolt yelped.

"It's Pirate Pete!"


	3. Pirate Pete

"Ahoy, mateys!" Pirate Pete called towards Chase, the Agent, and Bolty Baby. "I'm looking for me booty!"

"Did somebody say booty?" The Agent said.

"I've been searching for the booty for 10 years now!"

"We don't have your booty!" Chase responded.

"Then taste me wrath!" Pirate Pete yelped. Shortly after, he began launching cannonballs made out of hardened shit at the fam. Not long after, he sailed away in his boat. "I WILL GET THE BOOTY!" He yelped.

The fam brushed the poopoo off of themselves. Then, as if nothing had happened, Chase said, "hey guys, I know a great place where we can get some seaweed noodle stew." Thus, the gang merrily skipped off to get some seaweed noodle stew.

After ordering, the gang sits down on the log they eat at. And not the log you're thinking of, wink wink.

"Who the poo even was that dork?" The Agent eventually asked.

"That was Pirate Pete. He's been looking for the booty for a decade in counting."

"Do you think he'll ever find it?" Bolt questioned.

"Definitely not." Chase whispered. "I have the booty!" Bolt and the Agent suddenly had many questions that they asked all at once.

"What's it smell like?"

"What's it look like?"

"Where'd you find it?"

"Does it still fart?"

Chase didn't know which one to answer. "One at a time," he said. "Yes, it still farts." Chase answered what he thought was the most important question. "I'll tell y'all the rest later. In the meantime, I know a great place we can go together!" Chase said excitedly.

"Where?" Bolt asked.

"It's called Mr. Rogers's Neighborhood. It's a place where you can get a picture of your butt taken and have it sent to you on Christmas."

"Oh, the Pen-Meister would love that!" Bolt said. "We gotta go find the gassy lassies first."

So, they embarked to find the gassy lassies. They searched far(t) and wide, and eventually found them at yet another gas station.

"Yo, this gas is wonderful!" Mittens said. "Oh, and the gasoline is good too."

"What're y'all up to?" Bolt asked.

"The usual. Butt blasting with the gas as fuel." Just then, a pigeon descended from the heavens.

"Hey, dog. Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nah, I've never seen you a day in my life."

"We got so much Bush's Baked Beans!" The Elder interrupted, excited. The Pen-Meister then spoke to Chase.

"What's gucci?"

"I didn't quite catch why you're in town. What brings you to Adventure Bay?"

"We got invited by Mayor Humdinger of Foggy Bottom to gas up the place, I assume." The Elder explained.

"Neat! And do you have a place to stay yet?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, you can stay with us at the Lookout. Come on!"

"Lookout?" The Agent said. "More like _**look out**_ for the massive turd I'm gonna leave in your toilet!"


	4. A Night of Passion

The gang soon arrive back at the Lookout.

"Why do they have that giant telescope on the top?" Bolt asked.

"So that I can take pictures of my poopoo to make it look even bigger before I upload it." Chase responded. As soon as they entered the Lookout, they were greeted by Rubble.

"Oh, whaddaya say on this wonderful toilet day?" Rubble said loudly as a greeting. Chase introduced Rubble to the gang as "the dog who ate the world's supply of laxatives in a single day and then took a giant poo so large it grew its own gravitational field that changed the tides for three days."

"Oh, only?" The Agent responded. The Pen-Meister then spoke up.

"I need to use the Jumbo John™." She said, loudly.

"Hey, can I watch?" Rubble asked. "Maybe we can play a game of Poop CRUSH!" Rubble and the Pen-Meister then excitedly ran off into the bathroom together, holding hands and skipping. Just as Chase was about to change the subject, Rocky entered next.

"Yo, what's the good word?" Rocky said. Chase introduced Rocky to the gang as "the dog who built a toilet so big that to flush the entire bowl it would take more energy than can be reasonably supplied by renewable resources."

"Oh, only?" The Agent responded. The Elder then spoke up.

"Why do they call you 'Rocky'?" She questioned.

"You don't wanna know." Rocky spoke back with a wink.

"Why don't you show me why, wink wink?" The Elder and the Rock then ran off with each other merrily into the sunset, and then stopped on the front lawn just beyond the door. Just as Chase was about to bring up his laxative collection, Tracker entered next.

"Yo como culo." He said. Chase whispered to the group, _"that means 'I eat ass' in Spanish"_.

"Can you prove it, big boi?" Mittens called out. Mittens and Tracker then ran merrily off into the distance. Chase and the remaining Bolt and the Agent decided to go back to his pup house. As soon as they entered, the Agent and Bolt tried to pollute the air as much as possible. After a reasonably 10 minutes, the air was pure green. Chase was forced to install a chimney to drain the air out. A pilot soon landed a helicopter on the Lookout's blacktop after mistaking the thicc clouds for a landing signal. The helicopter's propellers blew the air out of the pup house, and when the pilot stepped out of his helicopter, he collapsed, unconscious.

"You guys can stay in here tonight and sleep with me." Chase offered.

"Okay, let's all saw some wood then." Bolt and the Agent brought our their wood shop tools and aprons, setting up a cutting boards.

"I didn't mean _that_ type of 'sleep with me'," said Chase, winking. Chase, the Agent, and Bolt then has sex. Afterwards, all three of them got their blankets, footsie pajamas, and teddy bears and went to bed in Chase's pup house.

In the morning, the three of them awoke.

"Hey, where'd this brown pup come from?" Bolt asked.

"Today's the dayyy!~ The sun is shining, the tank is clean, and we are going to Foggy Bottom!" The Agent exclaimed happily. Then all then got ready to go to Foggy Bottom. The Agent donned his farting jeans, and Bolt ate a big bowl of beans for breakfast. Rocky helped Chase change the fuel method for his pup car from gasoline to _natural_ gas. Soon after, the Agent and Bolt got into Chase's pup car. Ryder then walked by.

"I hear you're going to Foggy Bottom today. Remember my directions!" Chase and the gang then drive off. On the way over the bridge, a cannon sounded.

"Surrender me booty!" A familiar pirate called.

"We don't have your booty!" Chase responded. Angered, Pirate Pete ordered his crew of 8 year olds to fire the urine cannons at the Agent, Bolt, and Chase. Luckily, they were able to get away. On the way to the _other_ bridge that would connect them to Foggy Bottom, they ran into none other than Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta.

"Mornin', Mrs. Goodway! I see you're still sniffing Chickaletta's tuchus!" Chase greeted.

"Of course I am!" Mayor Goodway said. "She let out a rank fart that smells exactly like turkey! I've been smelling it for 30 minutes now!"

The crew sped past her anyways, soon passing a sign.

_FOGGY BOTTOM: DEAD AHEAD._


	5. Foggy Bottom

The crew arrived at Foggy Bottom after a short drive. When they pulled through the shiny "Farts Makes You Free" gates, they found Mayor Humdinger waiting for them.

"Welcome to Foggy Bottom! I'm Mayor Humdinger, but you can call me Mayor Humdingleberry. Where are the gassy lassies?" Mayor Humdingleberry greeted.

"Oh, they're neck deep up Shit Creek with their mouths wide open." The Agent responded. Mayor Humdingleberry acknowledged, inviting them to start fogging up the bottom.

"Allow me to show you where the bottom is." He took them across the isle to a giant booty statue that had quite a bit of fog surrounding it. "Get busy!" He said. Without wasting any time, the Agent equipped his Fart Enhancer, which is a contraption that puts all flatulents through a layer of rotten eggs to make them smell worse, or in the Agent's opinion, better. It was just one ass flap after another, and eventually the green fog grew so thicc nobody could see through it. Even Chase got in on the fun.

"Boy, that was a good ass flapping session." Chase said. Just as he said that, the Fortnite bus arrived and the gassy lassies jumped out. They landed right on the statue, and they added more fog to the bottom as well. The Elder was about to tell the gang about how she burped in the Pen Meister's face before jumping off the bus, an explosion was heard from the bay. Pirate Pete rolled up on his boat, the SS Mauna Loa.

"I think that's Pirate Pete!" Chase said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Bolt responded.

"You'd be welcome, matey!" Captain Obvious called from the Mauna Loa.

"What's he doing?" The Elder asked.

"I'm swabbin' the Poop Deck, maties! Now hand over me booty!" Pirate Pete accentuated.

"Neverrrr!" Chase called out.

"So ye admit ye has me booty?!" Pirate Pete yelled. Before giving them a chance to reply, Pirate Pete starts firing used toilet plungers at the crew with harpoons. Chase immediately tells them to run in the opposite direction, which they do. They all hide in the Jumbo John™, which is big enough to fit all of them inside, even if it's filled with excrement. They hear Pirate Pete sail away after seemingly running out of ammo. Bolt and Chase lick the poopoo off each other.

They all head back to the Foggy Bottom, which the mayor was so proud of he named the entire town after it. The Agent eats his lunch of Ready To Serve Baked Beans In A Can out of the plunger. They bid Mayor Humdingleberry goodbye and prepare to leave Foggy Bottom. However, when the bridge came into view, they stopped in the middle of the road. The bridge would be uncrossable, because Pirate Pete had crashed into it on accident. Pirate Pete was on the shore, by the shipwreck. Chase spoke up.

"Let's go steal the poop deck off the boat!" He suggested. They watched Pirate Pete for a while. Soon after, another boat pulled up in front of Pirate Pete. Pirate Pete got on a boat that had _another_ Pirate Pete on it. Pirate Pete and Pirate Pete sailed away in their boat.

"What the butt just happened? How the poop plow did Pirate Pete just get saved by _himself?"_ Bolt asked.

"There are multiple Pirate Petes," Chase explained as he got out his Pup Phone to call Jimmy Neutron. He picked up near immediately.

_"Yo Chase, I thought I told you to stop taking juicy ones on the ground!"_

"It was only 8 times!"

_"Yeah, in the past week!"_

"Listen, Fuckboi, I'm stuck in Foggy Bottom. Can you send a tugboat or something?"

_"Fine, I'll send Lurch to come get you."_ Bolt and the Agent whined.

"Okay, bye Neutron!" Chase hung up.

"That was quite a night yesterday," the Agent said.

"Sure was! We should do it again sometime," Chase suggested. "I've always wanted to have sex in a church in front of exactly 46 holy nuns."

"Me too!" Bolt and the Agent yelped simultaneously. Suddenly, a pigeon jumped out of the Fortnite bus and landed in front of them.

"Hey, dog," it said. "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nah, I've never seen you a day in my life." Bolt answered.

"Hey, what're your favorite types of farts and beans?" The Agent interrupted, asking Chase.

"I like squishy farts and baked beans," Chase responded.

"I like farty farts and lima beans," the Agent responded.

"I like silent but deadly farts and Bush's Baked Beans," Bolt responded.

"Oh, so they taste dead?" Chase asked. Before Bolt could reply, Zuma showed up on the shore to ferry them back to Adventure Bay. Chase grabbed the Poop Deck off of Pirate Pete's crashed Mauna Loa and got on Zuma's boat. "Let's have another night of passion tonight, but on the poop deck this time!" Chase planned. They all got on the boat, and Lurch began driving it back to Adventure Bay.

"Yo, can you look the other way, Lurch? You're ugliness is burning into our vision," the Agent said.

"Well can you get off my boat befowe youw fatness sinks it like the _Titanic?"_ Zuma replied.

"Well could you stop taking all the room before you push me off? I'm hanging over the edge, here!"

"Maybe it's youw fat ass that's weighing down the boat that way."

"Ladies, ladies!" The Elder said. "Save the pissing contest for the BRHSBR.

"Fine!" The Agent and Zuma said in perfect harmony with each other. Soon after, the gang arrived in Foggy Bottom. They all got off the boat, and the gassy lassies accompanied Zuma back to the Lookout.

"C'mon, fellers! Let's go to Mr. Roger's Neighborhood!"


	6. Evacuate

"Boy, I can't wait for Christmas!" Bolt exclaimed happily when the gang returned from Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Mr. Rogers took pictures of all their booties personally, and promised to put them on posters and have them mailed to them on Christmas Day. They returned to the Lookout to have some dinner consisting mainly of the musical fruit. When they entered, it appeared Everest was there for a visit, and she was talking to Skye. One could hear her annoying high pitched voice from across the globe.

"Why don't we go to the bathroom together and I can fart on your face until you're Skye-high- oh hey Chase, when did you get here?" Everest said nervously, not having noticed the gang enter.

"Hey, just a random question, are you two lesbians?" Bolt questioned.

"Totes yes," Skye answered. "Didn't you see us kiss during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade?"

"Oh, but of course! I recorded it just so that I can replay it over and over," the Agent said.

"Anyways, I'm Everest. I'm the snow pup or something and I have an igloo up the mountain that I like to talk to my friend Winnie, the Poo in if you know what I mean," Everest greeted.

"Yo, I'm Bolt. I'm a dog or something and my life goal is to clog every toilet in the world at least once," Bolt greeted.

"What's up, my name is New York City Pigeon #6, and hey dog, don't I know you from somewhere?" A pigeon questioned.

"Nah, I've never seen you a day in my life," Bolt replied.

"If you'll excuse me," Everest started, "I need to go meet Deep Toot in the parking garage. Catch y'all on the flip side!" Everest then threw a smoke bomb on the ground like a magician, and when the smoke cleared, she was gone.

"I need to go evacuate my lower bowels," Skye announced before leaving in the direction of the throne room. After that, Chase goes to set up the poop deck in his pup house.

"It's for tonight," Chase said with a wink. While the Agent and Bolt were waiting for Chase to return, the Elder burst into the room.

_"The corn is ready!"_

After the Elder screamed that, there was a knock at the door. The Pen-Meister jumped to answer the door, and when she did, a bunch of holy nuns come into the room. Chase was behind them, having come back from setting the poop deck up.

"Why the _let one fly_ are there 45 nuns in the Lookout?" Chase loudly questioned to Bolt and the Agent.

"Really? I count 46," Bolt countered.

"Oh you're right, sorry, that giant bucket of shit was covering the last one."

"What're all these nuns doing here for?" Jimmy Neutron came in to answer the question.

"They're all here for the weekly corn party!" Jimmy Neutron exclaimed happily, before all the nuns went up the elevator to the top floor where the corn party was being held.

"Hey, guys," Chase said. "Wanna take the elevator to the top and see how much shit it will take to weigh the elevator all the way down?"

"Do I!" Bolt and the Agent cried happily.

Later, the trio were eating some of the corn.

"I can't believe it took 309 kilograms to weigh the elevator down!" Bolt said, surprised.

"Let's all go out on the deck," Chase recommended. The two agreed, so they headed towards the doors that lead to the outside. On the way there, they run into Rubble.

"Yo, whaddup fam squad?" Rubble asked.

"This is Rubble," Chase introduced. "He's the one with the giant crane and bulldozer I use to move my shits from the toilet to the ocean, in case they don't flush."

"Nice to meet you," Bolt said.

"I'm gonna go eat corn now," Rubble announced as he went over to the designated corn bowl. Thus, the Klan continued on to the roof deck, and sat down on it, watching the full moon over the bay.

"I'm mooning you!" The Moon said. This prompted the Agent to moon the actual Moon.

"Is it true all 46 of those nuns come every week for a corn party?" Bolty baby asked.

"Oh, but of course!" Chase said. "We can finally live out our dream! All we need to do is find a church to do it in."

"I know just the place!" Bolt said, handing Chase a blue piece of paper labelled 'Connection Card'.

"This.. _North Branch Reformed Church_ sounds splendid! How'd you find out about them?"

"My friend over on Crappy Shack Lane let me know," Bolt replied. Chase was going to ask which friend, but then soon heard a loud blast from the East.

"Excuse me," the Agent said. Just as the Agent said _that_, another loud blast was heard from the West. Pirate Pete and his crew rolled up to the shores, ready to invade it like the beaches of Tripoli. He began firing actual toilets at the Lookout, most of them landing in the yard.

"Thank goodness for that, because I gotta go meet my friend Nicky Deuce!" The Agent called, before turning to run to the yard. Just as he reached the door, he was hit in the head with a toilet, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey that reminds me of that one episode of _Victorious_," Bolt said. Chase and Bolt then picked up the Agent and fled inside the Lookout.


	7. Corn Gem

Once Bolt and the Butt Bomb Bros. were inside the Lookout, they bring the Agent straight to the nun that's an expert in head trauma caused by toilets flung from a pirate ship. They found her near the front window, sitting in a lawn chair eating fresh corn off the ground watching Pirate Pete blast chrome crappers and lavish latrine through the winder.

"We need your help, Sister Shithead!" Chase cried.

"It's shih-_thead!"_ Sister Shithead yelped back. "What do you scrubs need help with?"

"The Agent got socked in the skull with a supersized seat!" Bolt explained.

"Say no more! I know just the thing!" Sister Shithead declared. Sister Shithead took out a briefcase she brought with her for this very occasion, and covered the Agent's cut in only the finest kernels of corn. The Agent was healed almost immediately. Just then, Pirate Pete shot another toilet through the great glass window. A nun immediately got up and ran to it to take a huge dump in it.

"This is quite the holy shit," the nun said thoughtfully.

Chase and Bolt go back onto the deck, the Agent following them. They arrive just in time to see Pirate Pete sailing away. The gang goes back inside because there's nothing more to see out there, other than a hobo sleeping on the bridge in between the Lookout and the dollar store. Against all odds, the corn party was still going on, and all the nuns were still eating the corn off the ground. Bolt and the crew head over to the elevator (which is still filled with shit), and ride it all the way to the bottom, where Marshall was waiting for them.

"Yo, what's gucci?" Marshall said. As soon as he finished asking that question, he slipped on toilet paper and crashed into the elevator. They leave Marshall in the dust and head to the poop deck to make love to each other all night.

"I'm going to drop a deuce on everybody," the Agent yells passionately after 15 minutes. The Agent proceeds to then drop a deuce on everybody.

"I'm going to drop a deuce on everybody, too," the pigeon yelled. "Hey, dog, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Nah, I've never seen you before a day in my life."

Not long after, the corn party ended and streams of nuns left the building. They got into helicopter and flew off into the night of Adventure Bay. The night passed quietly, until Bolt and the Agent were woken up by Chase's alarm clock at 3am.

"Oh boy, 3am!" Chase excitedly said, taking a Krabby Patty out from under his pillow and eating it happily. All of them then go back to sleep.

In the morning, the Chase, Bolt, and the Agent, or the air polluting pals as they've come to be known, traveled into the Lookout for breakfast. There was still corn all over the floor from the previous night's corn party.

"Oh boy, floor corn!" Chase excitedly said, gobbling up the floor corn like a goblin. In the midst of his meal, a group of nuns came in with vacuums they stole from Bill Murray and the other Ghostbusters to steal all the corn for later.

"Where are you takin' all that corn?" Bolt and the Agent asked simultaneously, holding big corn bowls and salivating.

"To the convent. Mr. Rogers is waiting for us with the Corn Gem," the nun explained. The group left soon after, hopping on their unicycles and speeding back to the convent. Bolt, the Agent, and Chase trailed them in the Unsuspecting Van, hoping to get some of the corn, too, and see the mythical Corn Gem firsthand.

Unbeknownst to them, the gassy lassies stowed away on the Unsuspecting Van to come along as well.


End file.
